


Oh So Quiet

by EnsignOrSutin



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain - Fandom
Genre: (sort of), Dancing in the Rain, Female Masturbation, Other, Public Masturbation, Sticking It To The Misogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignOrSutin/pseuds/EnsignOrSutin
Summary: Quiet enjoys teasing her guards, without them even knowing.
Relationships: Quiet/Venom Snake
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

When she felt the first drops of the warm tropical rain, Quiet welcomed their presence on her skin and drank them in as she gazed through the bars that made up the ceiling of her cell, smiling to herself. Even if she could speak, the irony that the 'intimidation' of being open to the elements kept her coming back to her 'cell' was something she'd still keep to herself. The shower head which had been installed for her use was fine, but it was the occasional burst of the sky's natural spring which she relished.

She thought of the sentry standing on duty outside, how the more drenched he'd become the more miserable he'd become, guarding a freak like her as though his presence actually made a difference. Whenever she volunteered her way back to her quarters she saw the dour expressions on each of their faces as clear as the graffiti which surrounded her current home, and each time she felt a spark of joy knowing she happily wore their insult of choice as a badge of honour. If what they were was normal, she'd take anything else every time.

Absently humming to the music in the background, Quiet closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of every drop as they reached her. Her bare back became a minefield of individual droplets, each one landing at a terminal velocity of kinetic energy gifted from the cloud from which it came. Every detonation sent minute vibrations across her exposed flesh which immediately consumed the fallout. The storm grew stronger and the rain grew heavier with legions of tears falling countless distance, only to be devoured on impact by Quiet's yearning thirst.

Miller gave the duty of guarding her cell to those who hated her presence amongst the Diamond Dogs, as though their hatred was itself some form of extra retribution. She couldn't deny that it was, but only to those who harboured it, never to Quiet herself. Even Snake and Ocelot were amused at the idea of her biggest detractors not only performing Mother Base's most pointless shift, but also being the only ones wound up by their well practised ire while doing so. If they wanted to endure a self inflicted punishment for the lack of inclusivity towards her, then who were they to argue.

As her biggest allies here, Quiet had warmed to Snake and Ocelot the quickest, though even they never knew the full extent of her abilities. In time she'd probably reveal that she could in fact sweat, but the parasites just gave her greater control over her previously involuntary responses. Likewise the fact that she didn't have to be motionless to take in water, but could in fact do so whenever she wished. As much as she didn't want to keep herself hidden from them however, anything that Snake and Ocelot knew, Miller would know too. And the more she held over him and his cadre, even without them knowing, the better.

Standing up to fully experience the natural shower in the surprising privacy that her accommodation afforded her, she untied her top from around her neck, and took a few topless steps into the centre of her living space. She enjoyed the faint splashes made by her bare feet breaking the surface of the small puddles which were forming, and extended her arms as she lapped up the rain. It was only when facing the wall between her and a completely oblivious soldier that she even considered paying attention to her openness.

As she swiftly made her way through the ranks, to her the stares and comments from male comrades were nothing more than howls of wild animals you paid no mind – though if any ever laid anything more than their eyeballs on her then the perpetrator soon learned their lesson – but the Diamond Dogs chosen to guard her were a new level entirely. Unable to step into the brig itself when she was alone, instead remaining at the top of the stairs on deck, the shamelessness of their gawking when she brought Snake into the shower with her was actually rather impressive. All notion of protecting him from the threat she apparently posed must have been ejected away by the sudden spring in their pants, and despite their focus on her body, they failed to miss one thing.

By cavorting for Snake under the mediocre waterfall, she was trying to signal the one thing they needed to heed most of all; it's those who _don't_ spend their time ogling her who get the special attention.

She smiled at the thought of how it was their own refusal to come anywhere near her which allowed her to be so brazenly open under their so called watch, and as the falling rain was lapped up by the skin of her breasts, Quiet felt her areolae begin to harden. She had quickly adapted to how her parasite therapy had forever altered her burnt skin just as much as it had healed it, but the feeling of taking in water through her nipples was still something of a novelty. Eventually she rubbed her hands across her skin, brushing off the excess water now she felt revived and rehydrated, and brought her palms up to caress her busty curves. Even if the necessity of her new minimal attire was nothing she so much as blinked at, she still retained her desire for some small amount of modesty. Something which only made her ability to expose herself thanks to those who craved it so much more delightful.

Quiet knew that the hatred thrown towards her often sprang from men's own sense of entitlement, of internalised jealousy at being equalled or even bettered by those they were instilled to consider their lessers. So what the latest hecklers she'd gained since developing her supernatural abilities would never realise, is that they were nothing compared to those she gained when excelling in her sniping abilities years earlier. She wished she could have seen their faces when they found out the Boogeyman stalking them in Afghanistan was actually a BoogeyWoman, but as she admired the way the sunshine reflected off the wet skin of her ample chest, she was still more than happy with her current ways of gloating over them.

She began to stride around the space surrounding her, arms and face held high to the rain which continued to fall, and joyfully kicked the shallow water at her feet. She enjoyed the fact that she had music to listen to when not on missions – she wouldn't hesitate to escape the bars and switch off the radio if she didn't – although it was the current track which was her favourite. Of all the songs which she'd grown to know rather well during her time here, _Dancing With Tears In My Eyes_ was perhaps the one which most closely epitomised her view on life.

After all the brutality that had been beaten into the rescued child soldiers now living on the base, it was reassuring to see them at play once more, shooting at each other with pistols which shot nothing more than water rather than 9mm rounds. The more your life revolved around harsh discipline and even harsher orders, the more you needed to let loose and appreciate the simpler things when you could, and she hoped that more of the Mother Base staff could learn from their example. Whatever life through at you it was your ability to dance which kept you strong, and she swayed to the rhythm as the music played its part in her blissful detachment. She allowed her feet to start sliding along the floor before dropping to her knees so her hands could splash the water around her. As she knelt there in the rain, cupping and sprinkling the warm liquid over her face, she thought of Snake and could only wonder how he would respond if he could see her now.

Unlike other personnel on Mother Base, Snake had earned nothing but Quiet's unending respect. A formidable soldier, he refused to lead from anywhere but the front, and each mission they carried out together only strengthened the bond she felt towards him. Snake was a comrade she could trust, a General she could respect. He was even a man she could admire; no longer an enemy to eliminate she instead thought of him as a man she could die for. She already revered him more than any other she'd served with, and found her nipples had reached their peak as thoughts of being under him raced through her mind.

Her clothes might be a token gesture to look at, but were still rather tight around her legs, and Quiet got to her feet once more to alleviate the pressure they evoked on her skin; almost as much as the pressure they elicited in her guard's pants. Pulling her tights down below her thighs she felt much more relaxed as her legs became free from the constrains of the fabric that constantly surrounded them. She took her time removing her last piece of her small but utilitarian clothing, and as her naked V welcomed the freshness of the sea air and fresh rain, Quiet savoured the freedom of her whole exposed body being free from any restraints.

She spun slightly as she threw her garments onto the bunk, and allowed the brief momentum to take her as she continued her turn. Spinning on the balls of her feet she treated herself to a little jump as she completed the turn to the direction she had once been facing, and consciously made as big a splash as she could when her feet touched the ground once more. She brought her arms across her chest, hugging the moment of indulgence she had to herself like this, and felt a new rush of intrigue as her nipples were brushed by her skin.

Now nothing could get in the way of her perfect moment, she couldn't deny that more than just enjoying the thought of the guard missing out on the current spectacle he longed for, she found the idea alluring, and her mind began to wonder exactly how much she could get away with.


	2. Chapter 2

Quiet brought her arms up before her and slowly twisted them round in the determined sun which crept through the clouds. She bathed in the sheen of her slick damp skin which glistened in front of her, and curled them back in the other direction when they could finally twist no more. As she stretched one hand out as far as it would reach, she brought the other to the top of her chest.

A more generous trickle of rainwater flowed from her shifting shoulder when she brought her arm back towards her, and her other hand followed the gentle waterfall as it coursed down over her breast. Her curves were at their most attentive thanks to the excitement of the current situation, and with a cupped hand she squeezed her delicate mound and felt the contrast between the tenderness of her flesh, and the spur of a hardened nipple.

Given the right situation Quiet's body was the most disarming weapon she had at her disposal, and it amused her to think how it was the one so many were the least qualified to handle. Not all her former comrades had shunned her the way her current guards were doing, and she had even allowed some to join her when she needed help to unwind after the more tense situations she'd dealt with. While there were those who had proved their worth, most had just been given the pleasure – of sorts – of being left unfinished when she'd succeeded in fulfilling her own needs.

Quiet gently ran a solitary finger around her nipple as she thought of the oblivious guard's dour expression outside, and imagined how he'd react if left wanting in that situation he'd never get the chance to experience. She started to slowly run her hands down her wet naked body and followed them with her eyes, admiring her form that was currently so exposed yet also just hidden from view.

Her hands crossed over as they reached her belly, and her arms brought her into a loose embrace. She ran her fingertips down her tender sides, and as she reached her hips she wondered if Snake would wish those hands could be his. Even in a coma nine years was a long time without the touch of another's body and she could tell from their time in the field, and the way he watched her on those long helicopter journeys they shared together, that their developing bond went both ways. Thinking about his hands she gripped her hips, pinching her flesh in her firm grasp. The tips of her fingers stretched teasingly towards the top of her buttocks, and with the squeeze she gave, a slight parting of her cheeks emerged.

She followed the feeling of the rain which cradled the curve of her spine as it trickled down her back. Enticed by its touch on the journey through the revealed cleft of her behind, Quiet felt as if she were being aroused by nature herself. She felt the intimate thrill of the drops curving round beneath her, and the tease of their presence as they lingered just at the cusp of her lips before letting go.

Looking down she admired her short but natural grooming which was now on show to the world around her, and wondered if any of those who so selectively perved on her even knew how a woman should inherently look. She unfolded her arms, and as she brought her hands to the front once more, her fingers never breaking their contact with her dripping skin, they began their descent between her legs. Each one slid either side of her, brushing the verge of her wet and tousled hair as they curved round her inner thighs.

She straightened her back as she withdrew her hands, lightly scratching her nails against the usually private patch of more delicate skin. The more she enjoyed herself at the expense of someone around her the more her carnal desires were revealed, and treading gently would no longer do. After her hands had come up and met at her naval, a single hand descended through her curls, a single finger transcending between her lips.

Her whole body stirred at the modest pressure she applied to her hooded clit, and though it wasn't until she reached her opening that she fully appreciated how wet she, and not just the rain, truly was. As she slipped a playful finger inside of her, she brought her other hand back to her breast and a nipple which longed for attention once more. With both hands pleasing her now, she revelled in the sensation of each middle finger playing with her respective sensitive realms.

Although she restrained her volume as much as she restrained her words, she felt little need to hide the sound of her excitement completely. Though her heightened abilities meant she could hear the changing guards upstairs, from their more limited perspective the sound of the rain added to that of the radio afforded her just as much privacy as the walls. The thought that only Snake would ever come down and discover her excited her almost as much as knowing the others were so close yet so far, and listening to the current conversation now there were two guards upstairs took this even higher. Sliding a second finger inside, one for each mark who remained miserably unaware, as a new guard relieved the other she earnestly began to relieve herself in an altogether more personal capacity.

She twisted her nipple at the sound of the obscenities the dismissed guard was throwing her way, and revelled in his never knowing how close he was to something he thought was only in his dreams. All of her playful excitement had been because of him, though it was somewhat ironic that it was his inaction which had started it all. She heard the series of faint splashes as he began to step away, and started to walk the fingers inside her pussy to the sound of the wet footsteps above. She was surprised to hear them stop so quickly but they soon resumed after a short interval, and it didn't take her long to figure the reason why.

Looking up in his direction she easily spotted the bead of spit he'd chosen to gift to her, camouflaged amongst the drizzling weather and imperceptible to anyone except this so-called freak. The hand at her breast immediately shot out and caught the intended insult on the tips of her fingers, and brought it straight between her legs.

Making as much space with her other hand while keeping her fingers still playing inside of her, she placed the newly received lube near the top of her lips and slid it upwards. Her hood receded with the help of the slick donation, and Quiet's most intimate trigger finally relished being sparked.

As her fingers pursued their target of Quiet's pleasure her skin instinctually drank up the rain once more; the falling droplets replenishing the moisture her body was expending trough more than just perspiration. Even for a soldier of her enhanced calibre her body was struggling to endure the self inflicted gratification standing up, and it wasn't long before she sank to one knee, then the other, in an effort to continue her rapturous regime.

Her humming intensified as she sat on her haunches, her fingers now rolling around her clitoris with an intensity she could only imagine Snake's tongue of having. She gracefully removed her legs from under her and lay her body out on the wet floor, her skin supplying any extra energy it could mobilise for her current exertions. Her legs were writhing in joy as she released her fingers inside her and brought them to her chest once more. Her other hand still dutifully played with her clit, whilst this one needed to rest, and she allowed it to recompose itself by massaging her sensitive nipples which still longed for their own satisfaction.

Though the parasites increased her endurance, there weren't many situations like this one in which that extra longevity was put to the test. Her resilience to exertions on the battlefield had extended to exertions everywhere else as well, and though she'd passed the point where her body would previously have erupted into rapture, she knew the continued effort was more than worth it. With more body parts longing for attention than she had ways of providing for them, she once more stared in the direction of the newest soldier, fresh at the start of his shift, though hardly alert to the spectacle this specimen under his watch was making of herself.

She stared down her chest at her fingers which were bringing her body to tremble with pleasure, and as the waves of excitement began to grow, she noticed how her differently her breasts were now behaving. Though they still floundered with the movement of her whole body as her hands continued to vie for her delight, with her breathing permanently altered she found herself missing the way her breasts would also heave in time with her once gasping lungs. Instead they became flush as the blood rushed to her skin, taking in as much oxygen as it could to keep up with the amount her body's exertions required.

Feeling herself finally nearing her climax she brought her fingers back inside of her, and positioned herself to give them as much purchase as she could. With the rush of her fingers once more outside and within her throbbing loins, she dead eye stared at the position of the guard and thought of both him and his predecessor who's lube had long since been washed away by her own. Her slick fingers curled into the rough patch within her that even Snake's throbbing cock would have trouble satiating. With the thought of his body pressing down on hers, and a final summoning of her will to push herself over the edge, she eventually brought herself to her climax, and she could restrain it no longer. Quiet's contained excitement had no choice but to unleash itself upon her body, and she felt the ecstasy of her spasming hips expelling her fluids into the hand still vigorously, but now haphazardly, stroking her insides.

Despite the force with which her body released them, her palm kept her ejaculations enclosed around her pussy, and as her trembling began to ebb she savoured the continuing presence of their sticky warmth as the easing rain struggled to wash them away. When the elation had finally subdued she lay her head back and closed her eyes as her body began to recover. The pinkness of her hands slowly began to fade as she let them lie limp still in place between her legs. She afforded herself the biggest grin she could as she felt herself absorb her own fluids back into the sensitive skin of her lips.

As the rest of her body lapped up the last of the refreshing rain, Quiet lay there watching the clouds disperse and the warm tropical sunshine come into view. As her skin dried off she placed her arms by her side, eventually pushing herself up to her feet. She made her way over to the inferior shower and turned it on, standing there hazily as her body replenished itself, and she gently ran her fingers between her legs once more. Her loins felt warm with the echoes of the touch she'd just experienced, and she allowed herself one final smirk as she washed away the last remaining evidence of her open display from her tightly curled mane.


End file.
